Dream
by sirkatesalot
Summary: The first chapter is based on a dream, but I was really dissapointed to wake up so I continued my story. It has both Harry P. and Lord of Rings characters, mostly Lord of the Ring characters.
1. Chapter 1

My Dream

I live in a small town huddled in the Northern Appalachians. The town this time of year, in the summer, is very sultry. The fog hangs over like an invisible cloak. Nobody ever ventures here, nor trespasses. It doesn't run through a highway or any major routes.

My name is Jo. I go to Hogwarts Wizard Academy. Wizards Academy was founded by L. Trent. I was sitting at the bus stop daydreaming as usual. I did not know why our special private school was founded by someone as random as L. Trent. What did the "L" stand for?

"Why can't it be founded by someone interesting like the Rolling Stones?" I pondered. L. Trent was really the guy who founded Trenton, New Jersey. Trenton, New Jersey used to be a safe haven for Salem refugees. But how would I know? I don't pay attention like a cow doesn't drink its own milk. I pay as much attention as a bat does in morning history class.

But this was just juicy enough to snap me out of my pondering:

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly were having a friendship fight.

"Ron, you're not by B.F. F. F. F. anymore."

"Fine, I'll just join Slytherin." The conversation was brisk, without any compromise. Ron was talking with a blond-haired Slytherin with French braids now.

I heard the blonde Slytherin gossip, "I heard witchcraft is going on in this town."

"Yeah right, Harry said that's rubbish, but good point; what does he bloody know?" I was still waiting at the bus station for school to start. I usually didn't like to get in the middle of everybody's drama. Who knows what damage I could cause? I'm usually the peacemaker when it comes to my own friends' problems, but witchcraft, oaths, and allegiances especially involving Slytherin was tricky business. Let me tell you just one more thing about myself-I'm separated from the norm. Even in a school as isolated as ours, everybody was alike in supernatural ability. I wanted to stand out from _all _the rest.

Everyone had pets like owls, toads, and rats, but I was the only pig owner. Squiggles, my pig, had a problem with running off without permission. Farm animals should be easier to train, I thought. Nobody stopped me from spacing out. The neighbors were too caught up in there own dialogue and dilemmas.

Then Squiggles ran across the street! My attention swiveled to Squiggles, as I saw him sniff a spooky, abandoned, and cadet blue home. It was much too plain and the windows and doors were boarded up. I agreed with Squiggles. Something suspicious grew there like the vines trickling out the windows. _Could that be where the witch lived? That close to school? Hmm…maybe she/he moved._ _Maybe a pedophile lived there?_ I daydreamed again.

Oh yeah, my pig! "Squiggles, come back here!" The hog sniffed under the foundation of the old, Victorian home. I surmised that Squiggles smelled the witch, but a sneaky wolf lurked around the curb. I bolted after my pig, and I flew us safely over the chain-linked fence of our only fancy institution many acres and furlongs (yes, I flew!). So, I didn't know why we needed buses. That part of the dream I couldn't comprehend.

This was getting scarier by the minute. Wolves and witchcraft? Did I want to get out of this dream? No; I wanted to put this black magic or rumor of it to an end! I felt like Dorothy. Especially since nobody needed a car and people grew their own food. In the safety of school, I had time to daydream about whether I wanted to intervene or not. If I wanted to help people, and the witchery, does exist, it was my only path.

Afterschool, I was walking with my friend Darla on a dirt road when we heard a reporter was visiting this town of and unknown name. I name it Hogwash!

Great, a reporter in town…exciting, but I wonder if this puts us on the dark side of the map. Will people find out about Hogwash? Will that be a good thing?

"Darla, let's head east. I betcha that reporter found some clues for us!"

"No, let's head the opposite direction. That house gives me the heebie-jeebies." Darla was a bit eager. Not only did the house give me the creeps, but so did my friend.

"I suppose we'll get more done. I revel you're thinking!" Darla loves being a leader, sometimes a bit too much.

Darla and I passed this young lady's house. She lived by a clear pond and she was watering her garden. The vegetables looked wilty.

I remember my parents said there was a curse coming over the crops. Supposedly, the witch wants her crops to be the only ones in town growing! Who could be that selfish, especially in cozy Hogwash? Was this the witchcraft which we speaketh, and that spread to other towns by some sly snoop?

Once inside, the ceiling was huge, except it possessed a dark, Middle Ages quality. There were many paintings of people, maybe saints. Darla and I proceeded into another room where the first thing I saw was a Jesus painting. I stopped dead as if my feet were cement.

_Was this witchcraft upon my feet? No, I just woke up. Darn, who is the witch? How did the townspeople find out about her? These questions I am left to make-up as I daydream on this foggy day. Most people think it's icky, but I think fog is magic. The next night I had the same dream. It left off exactly where I wanted it to._

So, what happens next?

I heard footsteps coming.

"Darla, do you think"-

"No!"

"You don't know what I just said. I just wanna talk to her before"-

"Come!" Apparently, we had different ideas of finding clues. Either that, or she sensed what I did when I froze—impending danger.

We flitted out the back door, across the backyard, and into the field. I tripped after I heard a gunshot.

"Darla, don't be a coward. Wait up!" Darla was heading toward the Ever Hidden Woods.

"Coward? I don't wanna be the talk of the town, come!"

"What do you mean…?"

The quiet, soft, and mild mountain forest was our haven for now. Maybe we didn't come back with as much clues as I planned, but some things were revealed. We rested on a moss covered log decaying on the spongy pine needle floor. The air was dewy and sweet for now. People were shouting in the distance. But, the rest was the sound of cicadas humming.

"From my Nancy Drew readings, I learned it's always best to clear one's mind by communing with nature," I advised.

"I sorta feel like my life is a story right now," said Darla.

"Me too…I'm not sure I want my parents to find me sneaking around for criminals, so don't tell anyone, Darla, swear?"

"Swear on my life and the lives of the other villagers." After we caught a few violent breaths, we started out again.

Standing on the edge of civilization, I started to get worried, like we were treading circles.

"Hey! I thought you knew the way to the road." I yelled.

"Okay! I've been around these woods time and time," she explained tersely, "it should be a cinch. I always sneak out. Just turn your pretty head around."

"Gracious!"

"Told ya it was the road."

"No, no, not the road—it's another old creepy home!"

"Jo," her voice was shaky, "that wasn't there before."

My eyes were bewildered and globular.

"Okay, Jo!" Her voice was intense. "Let's dodge this big, old cabin."

I nodded, made a dash, kicked up the most dust I have ever inhaled, and headed the direction we came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Local 5 News had the story everybody set their alarms to see ever since the reporter came.

"Is the drought season over, or is Father Summer holding on? Locals from the town of Hogwash don't think this is hogwash. Witchcraft runs rampant in this small Pennsylvania village."

"Great!" Father yells, "Just the last thing we need is more humans finding out about this place!"

"Dad, I think humans can help us. Besides, who wants to live here anyway?" I asked meekly.

"Jo Lisa, if everyone found out what this town really is the accusers, could be the accused, just like in old days. We pay for your education, and this was always a fine village. Now watch this program."

"…a wicked woman was seen wandering the streets sprinkling powder on the soil. Nobody knows where she lives, but she went mad, rumor albeit, a long time ago when her family was hanged. No real proof is out there yet. Some say the lady was sprinkling fertilizer; others speculate it was potion.

The court may not be able to precede hearings in time for the crisis. Prices of food are said to go up. The forests are predicted to be hunted dry."

"I don't like hunting," I commented.

"We will teach you," said Mother.

"Uh…uh, great."

When I returned to school, everyone was talking, some even crying. Teachers were worried for the home-schoolers who could not afford the only fine, town institution. Darla and I were thinking about skipping class to go on another witch hunt, but in our uniforms?

In the breakfast room, Darla came up to me with Sam and Frodo (?!). Clearly, the twins have the hairiest feet on campus, so they never wear sandals even if Father Summer himself caught hay fever. The twins are also short and sadly, not very popular. One thing they were known for though, was invisible shields.

"So who are your new love puppies?"

"Love…puppies? Sam and Frodo are going to help us bust outta school and search for more clues."

"I thought I told you not to blab! And I thought these two characters were from _Lord of the Rings_."

"Oh my gosh, you don't really expect us to go on this mission alone? We need experience."

I tried desperately to outweigh her decision, but Sam broke in, "Is this the witch?"

"Quiet, it's my turn to me the master." Darla hushed. Then, the plan was fully mapped. The first thing we had to do was ask for a nurse's pass to fake absence. To conceal the cameras, Frodo sprayed black resin. We wore masks, but sometimes we took them off just so we don't look suspicious. Magic between class hours was restricted you know.

Once we broke free, we agreed to visit Farmer Paul. He was one of the first people the reporter, Mary Sharper interviewed. Everyone knows him very well, and we are especially close to him because he's my grandpa. He had a farmer's tan and wore a long, wavy mustache. His eyes were kind.

"Kids, if the prices of food go up, I don't know if we'll be strong enough to survive the winter. Only if we can fool Mother Nature."

"Oh, don't say that," I comforted. "There's still time for fall harvest."

"I have _never_ been the wet blanket, but jeez, it's awful for me because this is my job. If nobody buys my food I won't be able to afford my tractor."

"Then you can help us with rain--rain spells and… potions," Sam stammered.

Sam and Frodo are always quick to trust anybody. I do not understand why we didn't choose Harry Potter now that he's away from that weasel, Ron. If this does work, and we make it to the top of the list of heroes, I guess it would make them manlier. Happy hobbit as Frodo was, he grew more intense with the sun's rays.

"Ok," Paul granted, "If the rain dances don't work though, we'd've need of a charm that nobody has 'eard of in these parts. One that restores soil."

Squiggles squealed with excitement. I decided to put a collar on him. He'll be my hound dog. We left the farm, returning to the Ever Hidden Woods, but the cabin we saw yesterday vanished.

"I saw it. Are we lost?" I panicked.

"No, this ain't lost."

"Frodo, we may need to start using our defense mechanism." Sam was fervent to use his invisible armor.

"But Darla, we've been searching these woods for hours, "I butt in.

"Of course you wouldn't understand why the house would vanish yet. Only master magicians can do mass disappearances." I was peeved that Darla was talking to me like I was clueless. I've heard the magic tales in history class. I just dose off. I find the ones from Middle Earth, where Frodo and Samwise are from the most compelling.

Then Squiggles squealed.

"What Squiggles? I don't see anything!" All I could see was the Appalachian Mountains and their smoky hue.

"Hello, Sweetpeas."

I suddenly worked my gaze up. There she was in a tree--- the witch. She had purple skin and long, white hair. The hair moved on its own, not like the glamorous snowy hair that wisped in the wind, but almost like snakes upon the head of Medusa.

I almost jumped out of my pants.

"Looking for me?"

"Why don't you leave the people and their crops alone you—"Darla failed to search for the right words.

"Darla!" I yelled then I turned my attention to the witch. "Please, I don't know your name, but these hardworking folks deserve to live for God sakes?"

In her most wicked of voices she spat, "And what if they do?"

"Even if they do, we will fight you with our seemingly small muscles," said Frodo. Then, when the witch wouldn't respond, he prepared his shield. I brought my taser if all else fails. Darla savaged potion from the school's lab. Luckily, Darla brought sleeping potion.

Carefully, Darla entered Sam and Frodo's shield save her hands. The soft, powdery aroma was released into the air. Once the witch fell out of the gnarly branches, I caught her heavy body outside our safety zone.

"Now all's we have to do is find her cabin," said Sam. We had to work fast incase she aroused. We tied her to the tree, but one problem was running out of rope.

"My gosh," I asked. "How are we ever going to find her cabin for evidence?" That was our next plan. If the witch was hiding out nearby her dwelling must be in the Ever Hidden Woods.

"We will," Darla informed, "but we mustn't let her find us rummaging through her house. I have more rope we can tie her to a tree with."

I drank a strength potion with Darla, Sam, and Frodo in unison and flew to the top of the moss covered mountain. Squiggles drank a flying potion so he could keep up with us. Then I very vigilantly used the rope to tie her against the trunk. Next, it was time to search for clues in the cabin for the court hearing in two weeks. We were searched and searched, staying close to the streams, but the signs of the cabin did not prove worthy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It could be anywhere!" I shouted.

"Shh…who knows what lurks 'round us?" Darla shivered. "In my bag theirs a sonar potion used for echolocation. We must use it wisely, though. I don't want anyone to notice it's missing because it's rare and expensive. Don't tell anyone."

"Potion? What is that good for? Yeah, hope that echolocation doesn't bounce off the mountains and you-know-who wakes up and gets us all killed! That witch will eat our crops and us to top it off!"

Darla immediately drank the potion, but the squeal was so high-pitched who could possibly detect it? It reminded me of Squiggles. I grew increasingly reluctant with the decision of bringing my pet as we stumbled along the steep understory of the forest. This echolocation potion could help us find the cabin, and maybe even our way back.

"Echoing is precisely why it works over such a vast land."

Sam's compass led us in the northwest direction.

One major challenge was getting past the gulley. All the rocks were slippery and there was hardly any bank on the other side. Even the twins' calloused feet couldn't stand a chance! Nobody could hold on to the rocks without scraping our knees.

We decided to chance the waterfall. Besides, it was about ninety five degrees outside. After swimming to the opposite shore downstream, we discovered the greenest valley one can wish for with more than enough rain dances. Birds were even singing as if it were spring. Then there was our prize: the dark cabin!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I still wasn't sure I was going to finish my story. I stared startlingly at my ceiling feeling like a new person. My breathing became heavier. What are these recurring dreams? I must have been reading too much and watching too much Wizard of Oz. This reminded me of the Crucible we read in English class too. I felt a dark and foreboding connection to that sudden burst of memory._

_The next night I was expecting to cut off my story after a warm cup o' herbal tea, but later that night…_

Ron Weasly and Harry still could not make peace at school. Ron would not even sit by him at lunch. Harry has been spending too much time with his frivolous girlfriend Cho, and Ron is sick of this megastar. I was still busy with my own drama.

"I think the Slytherins are conjuring this witchcraft, and they invited a Gryfindor to their group so they could cover up as good guys!"

"You're quite straightforward. Don't jump to conclusions just yet. Only one week to the court hearing," Cho said. She sighed and drank her juice exasperated with tumultuous newfound love.

Sam: "I can't find anything that would be much use for proof."

"Sam, you are hairier than a flim-fluff! (sheep/butterfly/cat crossbreed of the forest), "Keep looking! Darla shouted frantic.

Sam's small figure came in handy. He uncovered a dusty object. Ah! The spell book will prove it all! Squiggles sniffed out the potion and found it, while Darla and I ravaged the drawers for photos. Hopefully, the purple lady won't notice too much is missing. Wink, wink. The gang and I finally made it over the gulley again and back into the woods with a bulky bag (spell book, potion that looks like fertilizer, and family photos!?).

I recorded some of the creatures for you in this dream journal while on my journey back through the Ever Hidden Woods. A squinkle, for example, is a combination of a squirrel, skunk, and weasel, except its better at climbing. It smiled at me, knowingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Robber Barons

There seemed to be less flim-fluffs as we reached the village, but a pig squeal, even higher than Squiggle's, rang out. It was not mating season but Squiggles ran faster than a Pinto pony. He sniffed behind a very familiar tree, and let out a frightened squeal higher than the one I just heard. I realized--that wasn't the sound of love.

"Release Squiggles!" I demanded with aggressiveness. It did not help to retrace our steps, for we ran into the gnarly tree.

"Not unless you do one teensy thing for me pretties, oh, actually, two: 1. untie me 2. defend me in court!" Needless to say, it was the witch.

You would not expect all five of us including Squiggles to give in, but we just _had _to_. _What lawyer would take such a horrifying request?

Soon, the prices of food reached so high the witch got rich. Farmer Paul couldn't pay off his tractor, but that wasn't the worst of our ordeal. The villagers almost completely starved. We had to live off any scraps we could find. No one was prepared and the demand eventually turned in rioting. That flashed across Channel 5 faster than the famine. All hope was lost and the town was in danger of abandonment if it was for the court hearing.

The purple witch's real name was Esmerelda, revealed during court. Harry Potter and his wit discovered she wasn't the only culprit behind the weather changes and the bad soil.

"Poor soul," Harry alleged, "Voldemort bribed to bring her family back from the dead and gave her partial profit if she would help her. I dare say I don't feel entirely sorry for her but she was used. Her wisdom and healing were once celebrated through the wizard world, as my client informed me, L. Trent."

As I dreamed, this was the conclusion that caused the stir in the courtroom. After our evidence was presented it was official: not only was the witch guilty, but she had a boss.

Voldemort was banished from earth for a hundred and fifty years. The witch went to prison in Salem and paid back a large portion of her riches. Paul organized a rain dance for the entire town. Gushes and torrents fed the soil with happiness as was never witnessed since the founding of a mysterious man.

September 22nd, the autumn solstice was celebrated with carnival, parades, fireworks, barbershop quartets (ha), tribal bonfires, and ancient hymns and rhythms. Frodo came with me on a date, and Sam took Darla. It became an official holiday.

_I woke between sleep and consciousness. My head was sweaty. I wanted to scream, but couldn't._

_"Pop, Papa! Where are you?"_

_"I'm here! Hope you hadn't had too much too drink." He let out a hardy laugh and gazed into my drooping eyes. That comment really confused me._

_"I had the most interesting, but terrifying dream!"_

_"That was no dream. After the festival, Voldemort put one last charm on you. You were almost dead. Froto, Sam, and the mayor, saved your life."_

_"Thank you all. I don't remember what you are talking about Dad, but I think I'm getting back memories. My head really does hurt." A man that looked an awful lot like the mayor handed me an ice pack. _

_"Relapses." The man examined briskly. "You know, your gramp's business kept the town from going belly up. Good thing we came in time before Voldemort took you to the dark side." _

_"I hope this adventure gets me into Wiz College." Voldemort's spell didn't keep me from looking at the future. I leave you the rest to ponder._


End file.
